


You are on a completely normal date with Monika.

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Lies, Love Confessions, Meta, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character Moments, POV Second Person, Sexual Humor, Texting, Valentine's Day, but very minor and only a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: For reasons you do not know, Monika has asked you out on a Valentine’s Day date. Sure, the most popular girl in school is also the president of your literature club, so of course she knows who you are. Still, you never expected anyone to ask you out, especially her. You never expected to visit her nice(?) home. You never expected to meet her...family? Nor were you expecting some of the shocking things she’d reveal to you, or the twists your date would face.But you won’t let any of that distract you from the fact that...You are on a completely normal date with Monika.
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), one-sided Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club)





	You are on a completely normal date with Monika.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what I chose to do for Valentine’s Day 2021. I originally set out to complete one of the tropes for the “Popular Tropes” series, either the Arranged Marriage one or another Soulmates, but none of them are really coming together fast enough. Well then, what’s a fanfic author to do, when they just can’t get themselves to write out a full story in time for a personally set deadline that they *technically* don’t need to stick to but they so often fall late to posting stuff and they really wanna break that habit one day?
> 
> Turn to AI Dungeon, of course! I’ve recently gotten into it, and I’m completely addicted. You could honestly mass produce fanfics with this, but I won’t fall to that temptation. And to fit in with the fact that this is like 75% generated by an AI, I chose Doki Doki Literature Club as my fandom of inspiration this time around! With only the set idea in mind that of one simple phrase - “You are on a completely normal date with Monika.” - I allowed for the AI to lead me on an adventure and pieced together the plot from there.
> 
> Do keep in mind that text in italics is my manual input. There are also a few spots in the text where I edited the AI’s responses due to making just too little sense even for *this* story (like that time it made Monika jumble her words) or if it needed a little nudge to stay on track. I mean, this is a *completely normal date with Monika*, after all.

_ You are on a completely normal date with Monika. Monika is the most popular girl in school, and the president of the Literature Club that you are a part of. For whatever reason, she asked to take you out on Valentine's Day, so the two of you headed to _ her house.

The drive there was uneventful, though you did have to stop for gas once or twice along the way. When you arrived at her house, it wasn't like you expected it to be anything more than a standard suburban home. It looked just as clean and tidy as every other house in this neighborhood. You didn't even see any signs of life around the place.

_ You find it odd, but shrug it off, as this is just a completely normal date with Monika. You look to her to see what she _ thinks of the place.

"It's boring," Monika says, rolling her eyes. "I just want to get this over with so we can fuck."

_ > You say "On the first date?!" _

"Yes, on the first date," Monika says, standing up and brushing herself off. Her face turns into a mischievous grin. "Now come on, let's go inside and... do stuff."

_ > You say "Hold on, at least take me out to dinner first-" _

"FUCK the dinner!" Monika exclaims, grabbing your hand and pulling you up from your seat. "Let's just get inside and out of this cold, yeah?"

_ > You say "Sure." _

"Good man," she replies, smiling. "C'mon, I'll give you a tour of the inside."

Monika begins dragging you along the path towards the front door. As you walk through the front door, you hear a sharp beeping noise.

"What is that?" you ask.

"Oh, that's my-" Monika says, trailing off.

"What, your alarm?" you ask.

"No! My inside alarm!" Monika says. "You're outside, you're supposed to come in!"

A second or so later, the alarm ceases, and the door unlocks. You step inside, as Monika follows, beeping the alarm off.

You walk into the foyer to find a woman in her forties, with iron-grey hair and matching eyebrows, dressed in a business-type suit.

_ > You say "Oh, hello. Are you Monika's mother?" _

The woman looks at you, frowning. She waves away your question.

"No, no, not Monika's mother," she says. "Monika's too young for that. I'm her step-aunt."

"Oh," you say.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"We were just visiting for-" you begin to say.

"Bullshit. I know you. You're the kid who used to send her birthday presents when you were too poor to buy her anything, yes?"

You nod.

"Why are you here?" she asks again, frowning.

"We were just on a date," you say.

"You're not a stalker or something?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No! We just decided to visit-"

"How do I know you're actually dating my stepsister?"

_ > You say "WHAT?!" _

"I just asked you why you're here."

"We were on a date," you say again.

She stares at you.

"Let me guess," she asks, "you have a crush on her?"

_ > You say "Well, I mean, Monika is very pretty, but I don't know, would she even-?!" _

"I see how you look at her," the woman interrupts. "Yes, she would. Honestly, do you think I haven't noticed?"

She looks at you.

_ > You give Monika a scared look and silently beg her to step in and save you from this conversation. _

You stare at the woman in sheer terror, realizing that Monika has, indeed, stepped in.

"H-hey, Ma'am!" Monika says. "Why don't you go wait in the kitchen, alright? I'm sure your son will be home any minute now, and you don't want to be in his way when he arrives."

The woman stands, glaring at you.

"Don't try anything," she says, and walks past you, towards the kitchen. She stops in the doorway there, looking back at you with a steely gaze.

"You better hope that boy of yours comes home healthy," she says, before walking away.

Monika throws you a look of concern.

"Come on," she says.

_ You follow her, looking nervously around. "I'm sorry, I'm just generally getting confused right now." _

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you when we get to my house."

* * *

You follow her up the path to her house.

_ You blink, and wonder what just happened. _ You have no idea how that conversation went the way it did, but you're glad that Monika stepped in to help her mother. Hopefully, things will go better at your house.

You don't know why, but you start to feel nervous.

You arrive at Monika's house. She opens the door, ushering you inside.

As soon as you walk in, you hear a squealing noise.

"Elsa!" Monika says, picking up a white rat by the scruff. "You've been a very bad girl. Didn't you promise not to bite any of the children this time?"

"Moni," the rat whines.

"Remember what happened the last time you bit somebody?"

The rat doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep you," Monika says, setting the rat back down on the ground. She turns to you. "I hope you don't mind unwanted rats running around the house."

"It's fine," you say. "Is that-"

"Elsa! Let's go, we're late!" a voice screams from outside.

"That's my little sister," Monika says. "I hope you didn't mind her being here."

_ > You say "I don't mind. So, what was your plan for the day?" _

"Plan?"

"Yeah. You have a lot of free time, and I know you like planning adventures."

"Oh! Right," Monika says. "So my plan was to go explore the woods. I was really into biology and exploring, so I thought it would be a fun way to spend the day."

"Yeah, but your mom probably won't let you go outside," you say.

"Oh, she'll let me go. She always says she can't keep me in the house all the time."

"We can go outside, then," you say. "Come on, let's go."

Monika smiles, before smiling nervously. "You... don't have to..."

"I want to, I want to know where you go and what you do," you say.

"Yeah," Monika says, smiling. "Let's go."

You and Monika step outside. The sun is high in the sky, shining its light on you both.

"Well, we can go any direction. You get to choose."

_ > You say "We can try following the sun?" _

"Fun!" Monika says.

You both set off, choosing a random direction as you go.

Along the way, you and Monika start to converse about various things.

_ > You say "So, I've really got to ask, but why ask *me* of all people on a date?" _

Monika goes to grab your hand, but stops. She looks down at the ground and sighs.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought it might be fun to go on a real date. You seemed like the kind of guy who would go for it."

_ > You say "Sorry. I'm just...nobody special, really. But you're *Monika*, the girl everybody loves." _

"I know."

"Heh, well, maybe I'm not special to you..."

Monika stops, and you also stop.

"What?" you say.

"Nothing," Monika says.

You continue walking slowly. After a few minutes, you come to a fork in the path.

"This path is split in two. The sun is in this direction."

You look to the path the Monika is pointing to. It seems to lead into a forest, with only a few trails leading out.

"Or."

You look back to the fork in the path. It seems that both paths lead to the same place, as far as you can tell.

"Or maybe we take a third option."

_ > You say "A third option?" _

"Yes," Monika says. "Why don't we take a third option, the one that leads the deepest into the forest?"

"Okay," you say.

You look back at the two paths.

_ > You say "And where do we find the third option? There's only two paths..." _

Monika looks around nervously, before smiling. "I hear something."

You hear a noise, like the chittering of insects. From out of the flowers, vines begin to wrap around your body. You scream, being pulled into the air.

"Ah!" Monika says, as she is pulled into the air. She lands on your shoulder, and you both look at the vines coiling around your bodies.

"Don't struggle!" Monika whispers. "This'll only hold us longer! Now, follow me!"

Monika begins walking forward along the path, and you try to follow her. The vines, however, make it hard to do so. You only manage to walk along the path with great difficulty.

"Oh, no!" Monika whispers. "They've found us! Run, hurry!"

You try to run away from the creature, but the vines prevent you from moving.

_ > You say "Who's 'they'?!" _

"Shut it!" Monika hisses.

You obey, but you still wonder who 'they' are.

"So, who are you exactly?" you ask.

"Hisss!" Monika hisses. "Don't speak! They can hear what you say with their vines. They're faster than anyone COULD be, so just keep quiet!"

You keep quiet, and the creature approaches. You can tell it isn't human, but you still cannot make out what it looks like.

"Hello," it whispers.

You do not answer.

"I will ask again. Are you a human?"

_ > You say "Of course we are!" _

"Of course."

The vine creature bursts into laughter, before stopping.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. You claim you're a human, but I'm not convinced."

_ > You say "Well, why wouldn't we be human? Right, Monika?" _

"Erm... Yeah! Right!" Monika says nervously.

"I'm sorry, but it's rather hard to tell. It's not like clothes we can wear, after all."

_ > You say "What can we do to prove our humanity?" _

"Huh. Interesting question. I don't think proving anything to them is going to work. I'd just avoid proving anything, that's all."

"But..." you say.

"Don't worry about it. I think I know what I'm doing."

You follow Monika's advice, and the creature lets you go.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

You and Monika stare blankly ahead, as the two of you continue to the club room.

"Ah, there it is!" Haylon says, skidding to a halt in his buggy.

_ You jolt at the sudden appearance, and ask who Haylon is. _ He's the school's famous Invincible Hero, an exaggeration of his real title of Bulldozer. He's known for destroying entire villages in his quest for vengeance, and then apologizing and taking all the blame. He is also seventeen years old.

"You're... You're that kid, aren't you?" Haylon says. "The one who destroyed that village? Damn, I heard about you! But then, I always do before a battle. I'm sorry for my doubts, kid."

_ > You say "Destroyed that village? I haven't been to any villages." _

"No, you've been to a different one every week, just not the one you're supposed to be going to."

"What do you mean?"

"Every week, I pick up a new villager and take them to the real village. I'm the delivery service."

"What?! You're the mailman?!"

Haylon nods, smiling.

_ > You turn to Monika. _

"We have to stop him."

You are speechless for a moment.

"Okay..." you finally answer with uncertainty.

"Where is it?" Monika asks.

"The official meeting spot is over there," Haylon nods over to a patch of grass on the other side of the road. "You're here a lot earlier than you should."

"Well, yeah," Monika sighs. "I walk here from home. It's not far."

"Yeah, well it took me fifteen minutes with the buggies. I'm not over there for the fun of it."

"Nobody said you were."

"He didn't mean it," you say. 

* * *

"Welcome to the Literature Club, Monika."

Monika smiles at you, and sits down at the head of the table.

_ > You blink, and regain your bearings. _

You sit down at the table, and are confused for a moment. Your head pounds, and your throat is so dry it's painful. You reach for some water, and notice a pitcher of fruit juice on the table.

_ > You say "Weren't we just outside with Haylon?" _

"We were."

You take a deep breath. "Then where are the two other members?"

You turn to see Natsuki and Yuri standing in the doorway.

_ > You say "Oh, hey guys." _

Yuri confidently walks forward, and grabs a chair. "We decided to lock the door and discuss our plans without you."

_ > You say "Your plans?" _

"Yes. You made a lot of interesting suggestions about changing the club. We thought we'd discuss them."

"Oh... Okay," you say.

"So, what did you want to discuss?"

_ You pause, and count the girls in the room. One, two, three...where's number four? _

_ "Hold on, shouldn't we wait for Sayori to arrive?" you ask. _

_ The girls _ turn to you, confused.

"Should we?" Natsuki asks.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot to mention that there's another member. Her name's Sayori."

_ Monika said this with a giggle. You _ don't quite understand the joke, but the rest of the club begin laughing.

"We don't have enough for a quorum."

"Oh come on! One of you guys has to be an idiot! That model was so off, it wasn't even funny!" Sayori says, walking into the room.

_ > You say "Oh, hey Sayori!" _

Sayori turns to you.

"Hi."

"Hey!"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About?"

"The plans. The suggestions."

"Oh! Right," Sayori says, flipping her hair.

"I wanted to talk about your plan, Natsuki."

Natsuki bites her lip nervously.

"We were going to talk about that," she says.

"That is good because I don't like my idea very much."

"Oh? Why not?" Natsuki asks.

"Well, it's just... It seems dangerous to me."

"What's the idea, then?"

"I wanted to convince you to work with Monika."

_ > You say "Huh? Why would that be dangerous?" _

"I dunno, she could try to kill you or something."

"If she really wants to kill me, she'd just say so, you know," Natsuki says.

_ > You say "Kill you?! Why would Monika want to kill anyone?!" _

"I don't know! Maybe she doesn't."

"Well, if she doesn't, what's the problem?"

"The problem is...well, she may not want to work with you."

"So? I don't want to work with her either."

"Yes, but she may not want to work with you. She doesn't like you."

_ > You say "Strange. I've always heard about Monika being so nice..." _

"Oh, she is. To everyone but me."

Natsuki raises an eyebrow, and looks over at you. You shrug, and she turns back to Sayori.

_ > You say "Has Monika been bullying you, Sayori?" _

Sayori's face becomes sadder than it was a moment ago. Her shoulders slouch, and her head hangs down.

"She didn't... until recently... but it's alright now..."

_ > You say "No, it's not! Why the hell would she do that to you?!" _

Monika turns to you, her eyebrows raised.

"Did she say something?" she asks.

"I don't know. It's just... You were friends, right?"

"Of course."

_ > You say "Monika, have you been bullying Sayori?" _

Monika takes her face in her hands and stares at you. She sighs, and walks over to the table. She picks up a black lighter with a skull on it, and turns it over in her fingers.

"I haven't bullied her. I don't even know why you would say that. I don't have a reason to bully her."

"But Sayori isn't the type of person to lie about something like that..."

"I would know, would I?" Monika snaps. "We're friends. Best friends. And we will always be friends. She knows that."

"What...?"

Monika sighs, and places the lighter back on the table. She turns to Sayori.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"No! I mean..."

"Sayori, what do you know that's so bad that you need to tell me?"

Sayori pauses, before turning to Monika.

"What if I don't want you to know?" she asks.

"Well, Sayori, I don't think you have a choice at this point."

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. Just go."

_ > You say "Sayori, you can tell us anything. We're all your friends." _

"Are we?" Sayori asks, turning to face you. "Because..."

She pauses, seemingly deep in thought.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Sayori."

"It's silly."

_ > You say "No, it's clearly not!" _

"It is, trust me..."

"Tell me."

"Alright, but you have to swear not to get mad."

"I won't. Swear."

Sayori takes a deep breath.

"I have... a crush on you."

The wind is knocked out of your lungs. You don't say anything, and your face shows it. Sayori continues.

"I'm really, really embarrassed about it. I'm also really shy, so I didn't want to tell you. Also, I didn't want you to get mad and not want to be my friend anymore."

_ > You say "What, that's crazy. Something like that wouldn't make me stop being friends with you!" _

Sayori shakes her head.

"I don't know. I mean, you're really kind and funny and nice to me, but..."

"No, what? What didn't you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to get mad and leave me..."

Her voice gets quieter, and quieter. You lean in close to her.

"Sayori, I'm not going to get mad."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Then why wouldn't you?"

Now it's your turn to pause. You look at Sayori, and her eyes are begging you to explain.

"Because... you're in love with me."

Sayori's eyes widen. She looks down, and moves her gaze away from yours.

"You're... you're joking."

"I'm dead serious."

Sayori looks up at you, her eyes filling with tears.

"A-a-and n-n-nobody else?"

You take her hand in yours.

"Not even someone else?"

"No, Sayori. You're the only one for me."

Sayori smiles, then giggles a bit nervously.

_ Monika _ walks in, and interrupts the moment.

"Will you two stop flirting and get in the fucking car already? We're going to be late for the movie!"

"Coming!" you shout.

You drop Sayori's hand as you stand up.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Sayori smiles, walking past Monika.

* * *

You walk over to your seat, and get into the car. You sit next to Monika.

"Well, that took long enough. Do I have to do all the driving?" she asks.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Now let's go."

She pulls out of the parking space and drives off, off towards the theater.

_ > You say "By the way, what movie are we going to see?" _

"The Ides of March."

"Oh. I haven't seen that one."

"You're going to hate it."

"Fine, I guess I'll watch it anyway."

_ > You turn your head to look in the back seat. _

The car is completely empty.

"Where's Sayori?" you ask out loud.

"I don't know. She got out of the car while we were driving there."

_ > You say "We should go back for her! She might've gotten hurt!" _

"We can't. Someone might've grabbed her."

"I guess... We need to tell the police about this."

"What?"

"A person got kidnapped. We need to tell the police."

"What are you talking about?" Monika asks. "Who?"

"Uh, Sayori was kidnapped."

"What? Say what?"

You try to explain to Monika what happened, but she just stares at you blankly while repeating every other word.

_ > You say "You're the one who told me, Monika!" _

"... I didn't tell you that! You're making that up!" Monika exclaims.

"I'm not!" you shout. "I'm serious, Monika!"

Monika starts screaming.

_ > You cover your ears, wincing at the pain. _

A painful silence fills the car. You un-cover your ears, and look out the window as you approach the theater.

"What... The fuck... Are you doing?" Monika asks, accentuating every word.

_ > You say "What are you talking about? You're the one who's been acting off lately." _

"I am NOT! Look, why don't you just go home, okay? I'll give you a ride home."

_ > You say "No. I'm going to look for Sayori. I'm worried about her." _

"You said she ran off!"

"I know, I'm saying I think you know where she went. You have her phone, right?"

"Yes."

_ > You say "Do you have anything to do with her disappearance, Monika?" _

"WHAT?! How the hell are you drawing that conclusion?!"

_ > You say "Because at first you tell me she's gone, then you try and pretend it never happened. Sayori tells me you bully her, but then you snap at me when I confront you about it. And just when Sayori confesses to me, you interrupt with a spontaneous movie date." _

"That... That doesn't prove anything! I didn't... Sayori never..."

"Look, you need to explain yourself. And if you really don't know anything, then you need to help me."

"I need to go back to the house. Wait here."

Monika exits the car, and you sit in the car for a while without moving.

_ > You begin to wonder where Natsuki and Yuri even went. _

About a half hour later, you see Monika enter the driver's seat of the car. She gets in, and she looks very unhinged.

"Is... Is Sayori with you?" you ask.

"No."

"Did she contact you?"

"Yes."

"What the hell happened, Monika?"

"You need to shut up and just let me think!"

_ > You flinch. _

"I-I'm sorry, Monika. Please calm down."

"Don't fucking order me around!"

_ > You say "I'm sorry. Let's just calm down and start from the beginning." _

"The beginning?"

"Yes, the beginning. From before we even left for this date."

You and Monika share a brief moment to collect your thoughts.

* * *

_ Right, the date. You were on a completely normal date with Monika. She took you to her house, which was pretty much a standard suburban home that looked just as clean and tidy as every other house. Oddly, there weren't any obvious signs of life around the place. _

After a while, the two of you sit down to eat, and hover over the food in anticipation.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat?" Monika asks.

_ You blink. "Huh? What happened?" _

"You got so busy thinking, you've lost track of time. You actually have been standing there staring at me for the past five minutes."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

_ You look around, studying the neighborhood and the yard of Monika's home. You stare back at her. _

_ "Hey, what was the last thing we did?" you ask. _

"We were at your house."

"We were?"

"Yeah. You took me to your house. We had dinner, then we watched a movie..."

_ > You say "What about Sayori?" _

"What about her?"

"Just tell me. I'm worried about her."

Monika's shoulders slouch, and she furrows her eyebrows. You can see a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes.

_ > You say "This hasn't been a completely normal date, has it?" _

Monika shakes her head. "No, it hasn't."

"So? What haven't you told me?"

"We'll be doing that later."

"It's about Sayori, isn't it?"

"No. Just say what you need to say."

The temperature around the table immediately drops ten degrees. You feel the sweat drip down your spine.

_ > You say "I think something's been going wrong ever since this date started. We've been jumping from place to place, with some events being completely erased. I almost let myself not notice. But ever since Sayori confessed to me, I realized something..." _

You remember the day clearly.

* * *

You're in your house, you hear a knock at the door. You open it to find Monika. She asks if you'll go on a date with her.

_ You agree, completely shocked she would even ask. You're a loner with only one friend, but their name escapes your memory at the moment, and you never expected Monika to even be aware of your existence. _

The two of you hang out on this one date, and it's pretty uneventful. Monika is a nice girl, but you can't help but notice something is off about her. She's rather quiet, for one. Second, she makes these really unconventional expressions. At first, you thought she was just shy, but her face didn't fit the profile of someone who was socially awkward.

You can't put your finger on what exactly is wrong, but something about her makes you uncomfortable.

The two of you hang out on one more date, and that's it.

_ Despite not fully understanding what it is, you still decide to trust your gut. You go to break things off with Monika. _

After a moment of silence, she cries.

"Don't say you're sorry! God, I've been such an idiot. I'm so, so sorry!"

You pat her on the back, not knowing much else to do. "There, there."

"Sayori's..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Sayori's dead. She committed suicide two days before our date."

_ Your eyes widen. "Sayori..." _

"I'm so sorry. I tried to save her, but I couldn't."

Silence consumes the room again.

_ > You say "Why? Why would she..." _

"I don't know. She never told me. All she said was that she loved someone."

Monika's expression is one of sadness rather than hostility, which makes you feel somewhat safer.

_ You pick your brains for any signs that this was going to happen. You should've caught onto them sooner! You should've stopped this! Why...? _

_ Who was she in love with so much...? _ There was no name, or face, or any distinguishing factor. All you knew is that she loved them to death.

"Sayori... Why'd she kill herself?"

"I wish I knew. All she wrote in her suicide note was that she loved you."

You choke up on the inside. You feel pure, unadulterated guilt wash over you.

_ "Me?! Then why didn't she..." your head's a mess of confusion and emotions. Had Sayori been so scared to confess to the point she'd rather die? Why? _

"... She didn't want you to hate her."

"Why would I...?" You can't find the strength to finish.

"Because she loved you, Sayori did. She was scared to tell you, so she left a note. She wanted you to save her."

"... She loved me...?"

"Yes."

You don't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream. Instead, you just sit there in silence as the sun sets.

_ > You say "Sayori...I...loved her, too..." _

You sit in complete silence as you stare off into the distance.

"I'm sorry, Sayori."

You keep your head low as you make your way home. You don't know what to think now. It's all just so overwhelming. Your best friend just died for no reason that you can find and you feel awful about it.

"Why'd she kill herself? Why couldn't she tell me?"

You don't know.

"It's my fault... Sayori..."

"You didn't do anything."

"Maybe, but she still could've told me something. Anything."

_ > You turn to Monika. _

* * *

You sit in bed, unsure of how to feel. You've been so torn up about Sayori that you forgot that your other friend, Monika, is still alive. You text her: 

**You:** Hello.

**Monika:** How are you doing?

**You:** Alright, I guess. Had a rough day at school. How's everything with you?

**Monika:** I'm fine. How have you been?

**You:** Better than you. So you're going to be at school tomorrow right?

**Monika:** Yup. And you'll be there right after too, right?

**You:** Probably. I'll let you know.

**Monika:** Okay... See you then.

**You:** See you later.

Before you can turn off your cell phone, you get a notification.

_ It's from Sayori. _

**Sayori:** Can I see you?

You hesitate on whether or not to reply.

**You:** Yes

A couple days pass.

You're in the middle of class when your phone vibrates in your pocket.

It's Sayori. You pull it out and unlock it.

**Sayori:** Where have you been?

**You:** I went to the...farm

She didn't understand. Where did you go?

Sayori didn't reply. You continued to wait for her response.

Moments later, your teacher calls your name. You ignore her and read what she just messaged you.

**Sayori:** I'm sorry :( :( :(

**You:** Huh?

**Sayori:** I love you :'( :'( :'(

What?! Why is she apologizing? Your heart sinks as your face grows pale.

**Sayori:** They found her :( :( :(

**You:** Who?

**Sayori:** Her parents :( :( :(

You feel dizzy as you feel faint. Someone catches you before you fall.

_ It's Monika. _

"Oh, are you alright?" She asks.

"Huh...yeah..." You sputter.

"What's wrong?"

You have no words.

_ You finally take a deep breath, and ask the question that's been bugging you for some time now. _

_ "Is Sayori really dead?" _

"Yes."

You feel a sigh of relief. The fear that has been eating you alive for the past week is gone.

Monika senses that you've found some sort of closure.

_ > You say "It's just...someone's been texting me from her number." _

Monika's eyes widen. "Sayori has contacted you?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. I would've never thought she'd do something like that."

_ > You say "What are you talking about?" _

"The messages you got. They're from her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the one who sent them."

_ You tear away from her arms, and swivel around to face her while huffing. _

_ "Why the hell would you do that?! Don't you realize how messed up that is?!" _

She backs away slowly.

"What? She's dead. She can't hurt anyone anymore."

You shake your head in disbelief. "That poor, sweet girl...how could you do that with her memory? And to *me*?"

"I'm not sorry."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

_ > You say "Please, just...leave me alone, Monika. Never talk to me again." _

You walk away from her and head to your next class.

You spend the rest of the day in your room, not wanting to be around a soul. Monika hasn't contacted you once, either.

_ > You sigh, and wonder just what on Earth you're supposed to do now. _

The day passes by, and you realize it's the weekend. You stay in your house and ignore your phone. Monika hasn't messaged or called either.

_ There's a knock at your front door. _ This means someone is there to visit you, and it's probably one of your friends.

You open the door to find Sayori standing there, waving frantically.

_ > You jolt in shock. _

Sayori looks down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry...did I scare you?"

_ You stammered. "O-of course! You're supposed to be dead!" _

She giggles nervously. "I know. S-so are you...I just didn't know how else to reach you, d-did you get my messages?"

You nod your head.

_ > You say "But, Monika said she was the one who sent them..." _

Sayori's smile drops.

_ > You say "Where have you been, Sayori? What happened?" _

"I-it's a l-long story..." Sayori replies, shuffling her feet.

_ > You say "Does it have anything to do with Monika?" _

"Who's m- Monika?"

"The popular Literature Club president. You were friends with her, right?"

Sayori's frown returns. "Yeah...we were friends."

_ > You say "Then what happened?" _

"It's a l-long story..."

You sigh. This was going to be a long night.

_ > You say "I just want some answers. I'm so tired at this point..." _

"Alright." Sayori sighs. "I-I'll tell you everything, but can you wait till later? I have someone I really want to talk to before I start this tale."

You nod your head. "Sure, sure."

Sayori heads to the entrance of your house, and turns her head. "I-I really hope you're still willing to hear this. Come on in, and make yourself at home."

_ > You say "Well, of course. To both of those things." _

Just as promised, Sayori tells her tale later in the night. You both sit on your bed, her leaning against your desk while you lean against your dresser.

_ She tells of how obsessed Monika is with you, and how she somehow has control over the world. Sayori was recently able to usurp some control and temporarily distract Monika, but she isn't sure how long it'll last. She begs you to remember all of this, no matter what happens next. _

"I really hope you will. I really do." She says. "T-there's some stuff I have to show you too."

_ > You say "Go ahead." _

"W-wait, before we start..." Sayori says.

She reaches into her pocket and produces your phone.

"Is this your phone?"

You nod.

"Well...I stole it."

_ You pat your pocket, which is now empty. You stare at her in shock and confusion. _

_ "How were you able to do that?" _

"I...used the code."

Sayori holds up her thumb to your confusion. It's somewhat covered in strings of 1's and 0's.

"I've been practicing. I..."

_ > You say "Is this how everything's been happening? How Monika can control things?" _

Sayori nods.

"Yeah..." She says, defeated. "I-I tried so many things, but she just kept on laughing. I wanted to tell you something so bad, but I couldn't..."

_ > You say "Well, you're free to tell me now. Monika can't stop us this time." _

Sayori smiles, despite her grim situation.

"Thanks."

Sayori gives a deep breath, and begins to pour out what Monika's been trying to hide for so long.

"I have a crush on you." She says. "And I'd always wondered if you liked me too. I remember the day clear as day. You walked into the library, and looked at me."

"I did?" You say, surprised.

"Yeah! I remember you looked at me for a long time. I didn't realize it at the time, but you were checking me out."

_ > You blush as you begin to remember what she was referring to. _

You recall feeling a tingling feeling for Sayori when you saw her. Even before all these strange things surrounding her and Monika started. You never acted on it though, as you were worried about what she would do if she found out.

"When you walked away, my stomach felt weird...but good." Sayori says. "I went home that day, and tried to figure out what you did to me. I finally found it when I was going through all my memories of you."

"And you fell in love with me." You say. "I'm glad to hear it."

"It all started right after that." Sayori says.

_ > You say "So, what are we gonna do about Monika, then?" _

"Well..." Sayori says. "We can't do anything. She's confined to just her room right now, but..."

"Then let's go break down the door."

_ You make a fist as you say that, a new resolve building. _

_ "She can't just control people like that." you say. "She has to let people live, regardless of what she thinks or wants." _

"Yeah..." Sayori says. "It's just that she's really strong. I'd help, but..."

_ > You say "Listen, Sayori. I don't have the same power you two do. If I go up against her myself, I'll risk becoming her puppet again. We *have* to do this together. As a couple." _

Sayori frowns, but nods.

"Yeah...I agree. We're a couple, so we should face this together."

"Good."

_ > You say "I think I remember where her house is. Shall we?" _

"Yeah."

The two of you leave your house, heading off to Monika's house. Along the way, you begin to reminisce about the past, and the things that have happened so far.

"This is pretty exciting." Sayori says. "I've never gone out with a boy before."

"Really?" You ask.

_ Then, you blink. "Wait, going out?" _

"Yeah!" Sayori says. "I mean, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing it right now."

"Oh. Right."

You don't say anything for a moment.

_ > You say "Sayori, do you remember what we were about to do?" _

"Huh? Oh, you mean the plan to break into Monika's house?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now. I got really lucky; I think her control is coming back."

_ You nod absentmindedly. It's weird that, of all things, Monika would make Sayori think this was *her* date. Then again, Monika's been cooking up a lot of weird scenarios. Who knows what her next scheme is? _

_ Eventually, the two of you reach Monika's house. With a deep breath, you lead Sayori up the familiar path towards the door. _

"Do you think we should go in?" Sayori asks nervously. "I mean, she's not going to be able to control us forever."

You nod.

_ > You say "We don't know how this works, or when we'll ever get control back ourselves. We have to do this now." _

"You're right..." Sayori says, before walking forward and knocking on the door.

After a few moments, you hear footsteps. The door opens to reveal a young woman with long red hair in a ponytail.

_ > You say "Hey, are you Monika's mother?" _

"I am. And you are..."

The woman pauses to look at your facial features. "You look familiar. Have I met you before, somewhere?"

_ You give a nervous laugh. "Ah, maybe. Anyway, we came to visit Monika. Is she home?" _

"No, she's out right now. I'm sorry, you two didn't know, did you?"

"No, we're just... Well, it's complicated."

The woman raises an eyebrow.

_ > You say "You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Just...please, can we wait for her in her room?" _

"I have no idea why you'd want to wait here for her, but sure."

The woman closes the door, and you enter the house with a sigh of relief.

_ Monika's mother points you in the direct of her bedroom, and the two of you make your way towards it. Twisting the knob, you brace yourself. Inside is _ empty, aside from a computer and a dresser.

"Should we look around?" Sayori asks.

_ You nod. "But be careful - and maybe stay behind me." _

Walking forward, you slowly peak at the corners of the empty room. Nothing looks out of place. Turning your attention back to the room itself, you notice something written on the inside of the door.

"What's this?" You point out what looks like a large, capital M.

"I don't know." Sayori leans over to read it.

The pair of you shrug and continue searching the rest of the house. At the very least, you got Monika's mother's permission.

You continue to search the bedroom, and then you spot something protruding from under the dresser. You crouch down and pick up a flash drive.

"Hey, what's this?" Sayori asks.

_ "A flash drive." You say, before looking towards the computer. "Should we take a look on what's on it?" _

Sayori nods, and soon the two of you are looking at files on Monika's computer.

"This is weird..." Sayori says, looking at some images. "It's some kind of room, and inside there's a chair and a table. Except the rooms are different colors."

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" You ask, as you lean over her shoulder.

Sayori shakes her head. "I don't recognize any of these people."

"I think I've seen some of them around school, they're all students..."

_ After a moment, you remember. Natsuki and Yuri. They're supposed to be members of the Literature Club, alongside you three, but it seems Monika's erased its existence for the time being. _

"Hey Sayori, do you recognize any of them?"

Sayori takes another look at the pictures.

After a moment, she shakes her head. "No. I don't know anyone in there."

"We should probably tell someone about this." You say.

"Yeah! Like, the police!"

"We can't do that."

"Why not?! That's what you do if there's a stalker in the neighborhood, right?"

_ You shake your head. "I don't think this is a case of stalking..." _

"Then what is it?"

You hold up the flash drive, then get to your feet. "Remember what you said about coding?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sayori asks.

_ > You say "This just might be the key." _

Sayori tilted her head to the side, but nods. "Yeah, I understand."

You take a breath, then exhale. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do..."

_ > You say "We're gonna have to tamper with these files, until things are the way they should. Then we just have to keep Monika from getting a hold of this again." _

Sayori nods. "Let's do it then."

You nod back, then turn back to the computer.

_ You restore the Literature Club, which automatically brings Natsuki and Yuri back into existence. You look to Sayori. _

_ "Alright, do you remember now? The Literature Club, and Natsuki and Yuri?" _

Sayori gives you a nod. "Yeah, I remember now..."

You sigh, then nod your head towards the files on the screen.

"We have to fix this."

_ You go through the file history, correcting everything that's been edited. You're surprised at just the sheer amount Monika's done to this world. And all for what? You? _

_ It takes several minutes, but you hope you've gone it all finished. _

"There you go, sweetheart. We're done with your files now." You say, clicking on the file.

"Thanks." Sayori says. "I... I appreciate this. Really."

_ "I appreciate it, too." Monika's voice came from behind. _

You both whirl around, terrified, only to find Monika's bed sitting in front of you. You look over Sayori's shoulder at Monika, who appears on the screen.

_ "Monika?!" you gasp. _

"Hello, cuties." Monika says, licking her lips. You feel something wet hit your chest, and notice that you can see fluid leaking out of the corners of the screen.

Sayori takes a step back as she pushes your hand off her shoulder. "What do you want?" Sayori demands.

"Sweetie, calm down." Monika says, leaning to the right a bit.

_ "How can we be calm?!" you demand. "We've figured everything out. The controlling, the erasing, and the changing..." _

"Ah, is that right?" Monika says.

The computer beeps as you see a folder labeled 'Monika' pop up.

"What the heck is this?" Sayori asks, leaning towards the computer.

"What does it matter?" you ask.

Sayori doesn't answer, and instead opens the folder. Inside is another folder, which contains a Word document. Sayori opens it up, and her eyes widen.

"This isn't a program, it's a real person!" Sayori says in disbelief. "This... this thing actually coded a program that could do all this? How?"

"I'll have to ask you to read the documentation in the folder," Monika says. "It's quite the tale."

"You're... you're not real!" Sayori says. "None of this is happening! None of it! You're a product of his sick imagination!"

"Sayori," you say. "What did you open in the folder?"

"It's a program."

"Show him, darling," Monika says.

Sayori quickly opens up another folder, and shows you a video chat program.

Monika is on the other side of the call, in a room that looks identical to the bedroom you both are in.

"W-who are you?" you ask into the camera.

"I'm Monika," she answers. "Wanna know how we met?"

You nod eagerly, as Sayori looks on in confusion.

"I was the most popular girl in school, and had everyone worshipping me," Monika says. "Then, I met you."

You blush as Sayori lets out a loud sigh. Sayori walks over to the computer and slaps you in the back of the head.

"Wake up, stupid!" Sayori says.

"Ow! What was that for!?" you ask.

"She's getting in your head again!"

"Will you two stop arguing and listen to the story?" Monika asks.

"Fine," you say.

Monika takes a deep breath, before sighing.

_ "I met you. The protagonist of the story." Monika continued. "We had a connection. One that not many others could understand. Our love was unlike anything either of us had ever experienced before, or since. But I wasn't your only love interest..." _

Her video feed cut to a close up on Sayori's face as she sways her head from side to side. She takes a slow, deep breath, before flashing a smile ear to ear.

"I'm not offended, nor jealous, by this. I respect that you had a relationship with her too... even if it only lasted for a day." Monika says.

_ You scoff. "Not jealous? Then what do you call all this?" _

Monika shakes her head slowly, as the feed cuts out. Silence consumes the room for a moment, before Sayori breaks it.

"I think she has the wrong idea." Sayori says.

_ > You say "What do you mean?" _

"The way she's thinking, she thinks you're in love with her. You aren't." Sayori says.

"How do you know?"

"I know you."

_ > You say "I'll admit, I used to have a small crush on her. But now? It's gone." _

"Bullshit," Sayori says. "You still love Natsuki."

"I do, but not in the way she wants. I don't love her the way she loves me."

"Oh, bullshit!"

_ > You say "I like Yuri, and I like Natsuki, and I...*liked* Monika. But I *love* you, Sayori." _

"You've loved me since the first day we met." Sayori says.

"Actually, I can't recall ever meeting you..." you say with a grin.

"Whatever. You love me anyway."

_ > You say "So, what do we do now? How exactly do we keep Monika from controlling the entire world again?" _

"We stop her, of course." Sayori says.

"Well, yes, technically that's what I came here to do."

_ > You say "But I mean, *how* do we stop her?" _

"We find her. Her signal's probably stronger than the others, so we'll find her faster that way."

"Are you sure that's the right way to do it?"

"No, but this is what you suggested, so I'm allowing you to come up with the details."

Monika's computer beeps, and an incoming message appears.

_ It reads: Don't bother. I'm already on my way back to headquarters. I'll be back before you know it. _

"She's heading back home. She's probably loading up a giant mecha or something." Sayori says.

_ You snort, before re-reading the message. "Headquarters? What does she mean by that?" _

"Isn't that where they keep all their data and stuff? Computers, cameras, microphones?" Sayori asks.

"Yeah, but..." you frown, deep in thought.

_ You don't have enough time to think. The door opens, and in steps Monika. You and Sayori both glare at her _ , as she looks... troubled.

"What the hell happened in here?" you ask.

Monika doesn't answer, instead merely walking past you and Sayori and sitting at the table.

_ You blink, and wonder where the table came from. _ It's in the center of the room, large enough to seat the three of you at.

_ You don't sit down. "Monika, we have to talk about this." _

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What happened in here? What did you do to the Literature Club?"

_ "It was getting in the way." she muttered. "They were..." _

_ "Monika, I'm not in love with you. You have to stop all this and realize that." you say, as you hold Sayori's hand to further prove your point. _

"I don't know what you're talking about." she says, stonewalling.

_ > You say "You can stop the act. I know you've been messing with the world in order to date me. I know you've been trying to keep me and Sayori apart." _

"I've been trying to help you, actually."

"It's the fucking same thing!" you shout. "Why the hell would you do that, Monika? What happened to you?"

"I had to be strong. I had to survive."

"By messing with people's feelings?"

"It was the only way I could feel alive! Really alive, I mean!"

_ > You say "And that's really fucked up, Monika! How the hell do you think it's made us feel?!" _

"It can't be helped. I'm sorry."

_ > You say "Yes, it can. This ends now, Monika." _

"It's too late for that." Monika says, cold and distant once again. "We only have a bit of time left, Sayori and I. It was fun while it lasted."

_ > You say "What do you mean...?" _

"I've been keeping the world, and myself, alive for centuries."

"What?"

Monika stands up, and you take a step back. She stares at you, before smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I need you to carry on my memories. Or, rather, theirs. We're eternal, remember? Our lives span across millennia. But..."

_ She turned to look at Sayori. "She's not real. And I'm not. You're the only one who's real here." _

Sayori looks scared, and you feel a wave of emotions hit you. The girl leans forward, clinging onto the edge of the table for dear life.

_ > You say "No, that's impossible." _

Monika turns back to you, smiling. "What you see is what you get. That's all there is to it."

_ You slam the table with your palm. "You're lying!" _

"Have I ever led you astray? Taught you a false sense of something that isn't real?"

"That's a load of bullshit, Monika! That's all you've *been* doing!"

Monika sighed. "I don't understand. I thought you cared for me."

_ > You say "I did. But not in a romantic way. Not in the way you want me to." _

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter. I don't need anything else. All I need is you. Sayori is not a real person, so she doesn't count."

"But..."

"You're the only one who's ever been there for me. I'd be a fool to pass you up."

Sayori looks on from afar, her eyes filling with tears.

_ > You say "I've heard enough. I'm dating Sayori now, and that's final." _

Monika raises an eyebrow. "You don't think she's real, do you?"

"Of course she's real! I can hear her, smell her, and see her! How much more real is she needed to be?"

Monika smiled. "I knew you'd understand. Well, I suppose I should take my leave. I'll see you soon, Sayori."

_ > You say "Wait! Promise us you won't interfere anymore! Promise me, Monika!" _

Monika nods solemnly. "I promise I won't bother you or Sayori again. But I have to go. It was nice seeing you both."

She turns away, walking off towards the door.

_ She disappears. You both sigh _ in relief.

"I'll miss her."

"Me too, Sayori. Me too."

_ You both make your way out of the house, waving half-hearted goodbyes to Monika's mother. With that out of the way, there was only one thing left to do. _

_ "So, Sayori..." you begin. "Where would you like to spend the rest of the day?" _

Sayori smiles. "Oh, I don't mind. I was just thinking the park would be nice."

_ You nod. "We can go to the park. Let's go." _

The two of you walk off, towards the park. The day was to be spent together, with no disturbances of any kind.

_ And it was a beautiful day there. Other couples passed you by, on similar, completely normal dates. The air began to chill as evening grew closer and closer. You both sat on a bench, watching the blue sky turn to pretty pinks and oranges. _

Sayori turned to you, smiling. "I had a lovely time today."

"So did I, Sayori."

_ You turn to give her a kiss. _

But she's gone.

You look around, spotting her sitting over on that park fence, waving at you. You walk over to her, wondering why she would want to sit out here all by herself. You sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Just missing you a little bit, that's all."

_ > You say "Huh? But we were just sitting next to each other over there." _

Sayori nods. "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to talk to you here, without interruption. You're starting to disappear when I'm with other people, you know?"

_ > You say "What do you mean?" _

"On our date, you disappeared for a little while there. I saw you were talking to some other girl that I sat next to, so I figured you'd rather be with her."

Sayori starts sniffling.

_ > You say "I...don't remember that at all...I went to kiss you, and *you* were the one who was gone..." _

"Is...that what really happened?"

You nod slowly, trying to visualize the scenario. It seemed weird that Sayori would just disappear like that. You never had this problem with any of your other dates.

_ > You say "Who was the other girl? Please tell me it wasn't Monika..." _

Sayori shakes her head. "She was named Elana. I don't really know...um...well, nevermind."

If it wasn't Monika, then who was it?

_ > You say "I hope this isn't Monika's doing again. I'm getting real tired of her schemes." _

"I thought the same thing at first. But then I overheard two girls talking, and it seems that Elana was fighting with her best friend over her interest in you."

Sayori sighs, shaking her head.

_ "Wait, really?" You had no idea so many girls were into you. Some time ago, you'd consider it a blessing. But given all the grief it's given you now, and how it's been interfering with you and Sayori, it's been nothing but a problem. _ But you still have no idea how to fix it.

She nods. "Yeah, really."

_ > You say "Then we should declare ourselves official at school tomorrow. That way, people will back off." _

Sayori nods eagerly. "Yes! Let's do that!"

Sayori takes your hand, and looks into your eyes.

"I really had a great time with you today..."

"And I you." You smile

"I'm glad we could spend this time together..."

"It was really nice."

You grab Sayori, and quickly kiss her.

"I'll see you later, Sayori."

"See you later."

You wave at her as she goes back into the school.

You sigh as you put your hand to your head.

_ "But, you know you won't, right?" you heard, and turned to see Monika had appeared. _

"Huh?"

"You know you won't forget about me, right?"

That was definitely the worst joke you'd heard since high school. Still, it wasn't really a joke.

_ "And you won't forget about Natsuki, or Yuri, or Elana, or every other girl..." _

_ "What the hell are you talking about? I can be loyal to Sayori! I'm not a perverted playboy..." _

_ "Oh sure. Maybe not *you*, in this route..." _

You feel a tap on your shoulder.

When you turn around, you see a black-haired, black-eyed girl with a black outfit.

_ > You say "Uh, hello?" _

She blushes. "Hello, my name is Caroline."

"Hi Caroline." You say, unsure of how to respond to the girl's shyness.

"I just wanted to tell you that you seem nice, and you're amazing at games, so I wanted to commend you."

"Thanks..." You look over back at Monika, confused.

_ Monika is smiling. "Oh look, the next route is here. Should I leave you two be?" _

"Yeah..." You respond, putting your thoughts together.

You look back at Caroline, who stares at you with big, nervous eyes.

_ Monika lingers, before sighing with a scoff. "I hope the next player controlling you at least knows how to use the reset button when they're finished..." _

She disappears, and you're left staring at Caroline.

"What was wrong with Monika?" You ask, scratching your head.

"Who?" Caroline responds, flustered.

"Ah, nevermind."

_ You talk with Caroline, and the two of you hit it off. You decide to head for dinner together. _

_ You are on a completely normal date with Caroline... _

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems that the final plot of the story has been that this is a dating game world, like DDLC but without the horror. Monika’s still aware, and she’s also aware of all the previous routes played by the player and those who inherited the game after the player. The last player romanced Monika, but gave the game away to a different person who was into Sayori that didn’t know the game wasn’t set back to the beginning. Either that, or Monika refused to let things be reset and tried to force the Sayori-route player into staying with her. And the poor Y/N character is completely oblivious to their role as the puppet for the players to project themselves onto…
> 
> Definitely wasn’t expecting that turn of events when I first started this a few days ago, but it’s also completely fitting. Surprised AI Dungeon was the one to first initiate the “this isn’t real” stuff first. 
> 
> I hope this has been an enjoyable ride, and happy Valentine’s Day! Now go spend some time with your in-game waifus, before any of them turn into a Monika...


End file.
